Hey! Say! JUMP
center|650px Hey! Say! JUMP * Nombre: Hey! Say! JUMP / ヘイ セイ ジャンプ ** ¿Por qué?: 'El nombre ''"Hey! Say!" hace referencia a que todos los integrantes nacieron en la era "Heisei" (a partir de 1989 a 2019) y "JUMP" es la abreviatura de "Johnny´s Ultra Music Power" (El ultra poder de la música Johnny's). *'''Número de integrantes:'' 9 chicos **'Inactivos:' 1 chico **'Ex integrantes:' 1 chico *'Debut: 14 de noviembre del 2007 **'''Formación: 24 de septiembre del 2007 *'Género musical:' J-Pop *'Origen: Japón *'FanClub Oficial':'' Tobikko'' *'Discográfica:' J-Storm *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates Carrera Hey! Say! 7 ''(inicial) '' En el concierto Spring KAT-TUN del día 03 de Abril de 2007, cinco miembros de Johnny's Jr. fueron seleccionados para formar parte del grupo Hey! Say! 7. Los integrantes fueron: Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto y Chinen Yuri. Inicialmente, no estaba claro si sería un grupo oficial o temporal, pero el grupo comenzó a tener muchos fans. El 16 de junio del mismo año se anuncia que Hey! Say! 7 sacaría un single en la que una de las canciones “Hey! Say!” sería el opening del popular anime Lovely Complex, del single también se escogería otra canción “Bon Bon” el cual se utilizaría para el ending del mismo anime. Es la 2º vez que un grupo de la Johnny’s Jr. pone en libertad un single, el 1º fue Ya-ya-yah en 2002. El 01 de agosto, el single Hey! Say! es publicado. El single alcanzo un total de 120.520 copias vendidas en su 1ra semana. Al mismo tiempo Hey! Say! 7 rompió el récord por ser el 1º en la lista de Oricon como grupo más joven, con una media de edad de 14-16 años. En el mes de agosto, el single Hey! Say! encabezó las primeras filas de Oricon, incluso sobresalieron más que sus senpai's (Tackey & Tsubasa y TOKIO, que en esa fecha sacaron single). Formación y Debut ' El 24 de Septiembre del 2007 en el concierto de la Johnny’s Jr en Yokohama Arena, que fue transmitido por televisión, se anunció que el grupo ''Hey! Say! 7 debutaría con otro nombre. El grupo constaría de los 5 miembros de Hey! Say! 7 temporal, más otros 5 que se escogieron de Johnny’s Jr., y que a su vez este grupo estaría dividido en 2 sub-grupos. Además se anunció que sacarían un single el 14 de Noviembre del mismo año, el cual tendría como título '''“Ultra Music power” y la canción se utilizaría para la copa mundial de Volleyball en Japón. El single llego a ser el 1# en la lista Oricon. El 22 de diciembre de 2007, Hey! Say! JUMP celebró su concierto debut "Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome". Se convirtieron en el grupo más joven en realizar un concierto en el Tokyo Dome con una edad promedio de 15,7 años. El grupo se divide a su vez, en dos sub-grupos: Hey! Say! 7 esta formado por los miembros mas jóvenes: Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, Nakajima Yuto (quienes formaban parte del grupo temporal) y Okamoto Keito. Antes de su salida de JE Morimoto Ryutaro formaba parte de este sub-grupo. El "7" en el nombre hace referencia al año de su debut "200'7'". Hey! Say! BEST esta formado por los 5 miembros mayores: Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki (quienes también formaban parte del anterior grupo temporal), además de Inoo Kei, Yaotome Hikaru y Yabu Kota. BEST es la abreviatura de "B'oys '''E'xcellent 'S'election 'T'eam". '''2008: Primeros lanzamientos El 30 de abril, lanzaron su primer DVD de concierto Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome. Casi un mes después, el 21 de mayo sacaron su segundo single "Dreams Come True" , que encabezó la lista Oricon. En julio del 2008, se anunció que el tercer sencillo (y primero en edición Doble A) "Your Seed/Bouken Rider" ; "Your Seed" se utilizaría como la canción de fondo para la película animada Kung-Fu Panda, mientras que "Bouken Rider" para el SUMMARY. Ya en octubre, el grupo lanzó su cuarto single "Mayonaka no Shadow Boy", que fue utilizado como tema principal para el drama "Scrap Teacher", protagonizado por Nakajima , Yamada , Chinen y Daiki . Al final del año, llevaron a cabo su primera gira nacional "Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09". 2009-2010: Conciertos y primer álbum JUMP Nº 1 ' Después de completar la gira, Hey! Say! 7 tuvo su primera serie de conciertos como una unidad secundaria llamada "'Hey! Say! 7 spring concert 09 MONKEY". Al terminarla, todo el grupo se embarcó en una nueva gira titulada "Hey! Say! JUMP CONCERT TOUR Spring '09". Lanzaron su segundo DVD del concierto Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09 el 29 de abril del 2009, saliendo primeros en Oricon. Ese mismo mes, el primer programa de variedades del grupo "Jikuukan Sedai Batoru Shōwa x Heisei Sho wa Hey! Say!", comenzó su emisión con los miembros Yamada, Nakajima y Morimoto. El 7 de junio, se anunció que Yamada Ryosuke y Chinen Yuri serían parte de una unidad especial de Johnny's "NYC Boy's". A finales de julio del 2009, el grupo comenzó una nueva gira llamada "Hey! Say! JUMP TENGOKU DOME" que terminó en el Tokyo Dome. La asistencia total del concierto llegó a un millón de personas y un club de fans oficial fue anunciado. En octubre, otro programa de variedades "Shuumatsu YY JUMP", comenzó a transmitirse. El grupo cerró el año con otra serie de conciertos, "Hey! Say! JUMP WINTER CONCERT 09-10". El 24 de febrero del 2010, el grupo lanzó su quinto single "Hitomi no Screen" después de un año y medio de hiatus, el cual encabezó las filas de Oricon individuales semanales con 202.000 copias. El single fue utilizado para el drama "Hidarime Tantei EYE" protagonizado por Yamada . Hey! Say! JUMP, lanzó su primer álbum titulado "J'UMP Nº1'", el 7 de julio del 2010. El 15 de diciembre, el grupo lanzó otro single bajo el nombre de "Arigato~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo". Alcanzó el número uno en la lista de single's en Oricon y vendió 64,206 copias en su primer día. '2011: Yan Yan JUMP, suspensión de Morimoto y Los Pitufos ' Hey! Say! JUMP y otros jóvenes de la JE, protagonizaron un nuevo programa de variedades llamado "Yan Yan JUMP". El show comenzó el 16 de abril del 2011. El nombre y el tema se basaron en '''''Yan Yan Utau Studio, un programa que se emitió cerca de 20 años antes, en el que estaban algunas de las grandes actuales estrellas de la Johnny's. El 28 de junio del 2011, el grupo estaba rodeado de una gran controversia después de que las fotos de Morimoto fumando se filtraran. Al día siguiente, en respuesta al escándalo, Johnny's Entertainment emitió un comunicado de disculpa y planeó suspender a Morimoto de todos sus actividades indefinidamente. Después de la eliminación del perfil de Morimoto del sitio web oficial: Johnny & Associates, el mismo Johnny Kitagawa hizo un anuncio sobre el tema. Dijo que Morimoto ahora estaba concentrado en sus estudios y negó toda posibilidad de un pronto regreso. El 29 de junio, el grupo lanzó su séptimo single "OVER". Alcanzó el número uno en la lista de sencillos de Oricon en su primer día con 113,554 ventas. Esto ha hecho que sea el segundo single más vendido de HSJ desde 'Ultra Music Power " su canción debut en 2007. Casi tres meses después, el 21 de septiembre lanzaron su octavo single, "Magic Power". Este fue su primer trabajo grupal sin Morimoto, debido al escándalo anterior y la suspensión. "Magic Power" fue utilizado como tema para el doblaje japonés de la película en 3D "Los Pitufos", en la que los miembros Yamada Ryosuke y Chinen Yuri debutaron como seiyuus, dándoles las voces al Pitufo Tontín y al Pitufo Filósofo, respectivamente. 2012: Actividades Internacionales: Tour por Asia y "JUMP WORLD" El grupo llevó a cabo su primera gira en Asia, de marzo a junio, con una serie de conciertos en Taiwán, Corea del Sur y Japón. También se anunció su primer single del año y noveno en conjunto, el 22 de febrero, titulado "SUPER DELICATE". El single fue el tema principal del drama "Risou no Musuko", el cual fue protagonizada por Yamada Ryosuke , junto a Nakajima Yuto . El 15 de marzo, se anunció que la gira en Hong Kong sería pospuesta hasta mayo y que el recorrido de Bangkok seria cancelado, debido a razones desconocidas. Un nuevo musical llamado "J'ohnny's WORLD'" producido y dirigido por Johnny Kitagawa, y comenzó su presentación en el Imperial Garden Theater durante los meses de noviembre y diciembre. Hey! Say! JUMP fue el reparto principal, incluyendo a Sexy Zone, A.B.C-Z y Johnny's Jr. Mientras que Kamenashi Kazuya, Takizawa Hideaki y Domoto Koichi, harían una aparición especial. El 6 de junio el grupo sacó su segundo álbum bajo el nombre de "JUMP WORLD" que incluyó desde el sexto single en adelante. El mismo mes Takaki paricipo, junto a sus Kouhai's, en el dorama "Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou" 2013-2014: Continua el éxito Yamada Ryosuke , hizo su debut en solitario con Mystery Virgin en enero de 2013. El single fue el tema principal para el especial del drama "Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Hong Kong". Ryosuke , fue elegido como la cuarta generación que interpreta al famoso detective de la serie, Kindaichi Hajime. Otro miembro del grupo, Arioka Daiki, también aparecería en la serie como un personaje secundario, exactamente como un "kohai" y mejor amigo del protagonista. El drama fue grabado en el extranjero, por lo que cuenta con miembros famosos de Corea y Taiwán, entre ellos Wu Chun, Seung Ri de BIGBANG, y Vivian Hsu. El 3 de marzo 2013 HSJ tuvo su primer Fan Meeting Event en Tailandia. También se realizó otra gira nacional, Hey! Say! JUMP Zenkoku e 2013, de abril a agosto. Ambos singles liberados en el 2013, Come On a My House y Ride with Me, fueron número uno en la lista Oricon. "Ride With Me" fue el tema de secuela del especial protagonizado por Yamada, "Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Prison Cram School Case", mientras que "Come on a my House", es utilizado hasta la actualidad (2019), para los anuncios de Valmond Curry. El cinco de febrero del 2014 el grupo lanzó su segundo single de edición Doble A "AinoArika/Aisureba Motto Happy Life, "AinoArika" sirvió de tema principal del drama Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen" protagonizada por Hikaru junto a su compañero Inoo Kei como personaje secundario, mientras que "Aisureba Motto Happy Life", se usaría para un anuncio. El single encabezó las listas del Oricon. El grupo lanzó su tercer álbum, "S3art", el 18 de junio vendiendo 71.929 copias en su primer dia y, sumo un total de 123.073 copias vendidas en su primera semana. Alcanzo el número uno en la lista Oricon la semana de su lanzamiento. Yamada Ryosuke interpretaría a Kindaichi Hajime, nuevamente para "Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N", junto a su compañero Arioka Daiki , que interpreta a Saki Ryuji en el drama. Durante la misma temporada, Nakajima Yuto tuvo su primer papel protagónico en el drama "Suikyuu Yankees", en el que Takaki Yuya también participaría como el rival de su camarada. El grupo lanzó su tercer sencillo Doble A llamado "Weekender / Asu e no YELL", que se usarían para los doramas ya mencionados. El single alcanzo el top de la lista Oricon. Chinen Yuri , fue elegido para que participara como uno de los estudiantes en la adaptación en serie de "Jigoku Sensei Nube", Yamada tuvo una aparición especial en el. Por su parte, Inoo Kei estuvo en "Naru Youni Narusa 2", Okamoto Keito en la segunda temporada de "First Class", Yaotome Hikaru en "Do-S Deka" y Yabu Kota en "White Lab ~keishichou tokubetsu kagaku sousahan~". En el 2014, todos los miembros de Hey! Say! JUMP tuvieron una aparición en un dorama. 2015: Nuevos singles, 24 Hour Televisión, tour, y mas ' En 2015, el grupo tuvo su primer programa de televisión en solitario, llamado "'Itadaki High JUMP" (que luego de dos especiales, se izo regular) y también aparecen en "Little Tokio Life", junto a otro grupo de JE, Johnny's WEST. En febrero salio a la venta el DVD del concierto "S3art" , tomando el primer lugar del dia y semana de la lista Oricon (con otras apariciones). En marzo, Yamada Ryosuke hizo su debut en el cine como Shiota Nagisa, protagonista de la adaptación live-action del manga, "Ansatsu Kyoushitsu"''. La película encabezó la taquilla de Japón en su primera semana de apertura. Hey! Say! JUMP lanzó el single "'Koro Sensations'", bajo el nombre de "Sensations", que sirvió como la banda sonora de la película. El single tuvo de inmediato el primer lugar de la lista Oricon. 2 días después de ser liberado el single de Sensations, se anuncia el cuarto single Doble A llamado "'Chau#/Wo I Need You'". Chau# fue usado para el anuncio de ''Almond Caramel POPCORN de la marca Bourbon, mientras que Wo I Need You, se utilizó como tema de cierre del Little Tokyo Life. El sencillo, obtuvo el 1º lugar de Oricon. Hey! Say! JUMP junto con V6 fueron los presentadores del maratón NTV “'24 Hour TV~38~Love Saves the Earth~'“, emitido en agosto. El anunció se realizó durante el especial “'DASH Itte Q!'”. Esta es la primera vez que JUMP, se encarga de presentar el programa. También es la primera vez que dos grupos lo presentan. Ryosuke protagonizó el dorama "Kaasan, Ore wa Daijobu", transmitido en el 24 Hour. El dia 24 de junio se libero su cuarto álbum, "JUMPing C4R", el cual vendió 90.597 copias en su primer día y 170.388 en su primera semana. Como los anteriores, este alcanzo la cima de la lista Oricon. El nombre del álbum significa: En los buenos y en los malos momentos, ¡súbete al JUMPing CAR y avanza hacia delante con nosotros!. ''En este, por primera vez se incluía un PV de una sub-unidad. El tour del año se tituló "'JUMPing CARnival'", el primer concierto se llevó a cabo el 25 de julio y el último el 12 de octubre. El día 21 de octubre, salio a la venta su decimoquinto single "'Kimi Attraction'". Alcanzo el primer lugar de la lista Oricon vendiendo 118.148 copias en su primer día. Hey! Say! JUMP finalizo el año con su concierto "'JUMPing CARnival Countdown! 2015-2016'" '''2016: Quinto Álbum, Singles, FNS 27hour Festival y más.' Ya en febrero, el 10 del mes salio a la venta el DVD del concierto "JUMPing CARnival", el cual fue llevado acabo el año pasado en el Yokohama Arena. Alcanzo el 1 lugar de la lista Oricon tanto el primer día como la primera semana con otras apariciones en Oricon. Al igual que el año pasado, "Sensations" reaparece por la película "Assassination Classroom: Graduation" (protagonizada por Yamada Ryosuke ) con "Sayonara Sensations". El DVD fue liberado el 23 de marzo recién pasado, alcanzando inmediatamente el primer puesto en la lista Oricon (tanto el día de lanzamiento como la primera semana, con continuas apariciones entre los 50 DVD mas vendidos). El 11 de Mayo salio a la venta su nuevo single titulado "Maji SUNSHINE". Lidero el ranking Oricon vendiendo 145.253 copias en su primer día. Este es hasta ahora su single mas vendido superando a "Kimi Attraction" que vendió 118.148 copias. Ademas supero su récord en la venta semanal con un total de 266,777 copias por primera vez en cinco años (superando a "OVER" 'con 265,390). Otro logro, es que entro en su "Top 5" de ventas generales, quedando solo atrás de: "'Ultra Music Power", "OVER", "Mayonaka no Shadow Boy" y "SUPER DELICATE". El 23 de Julio se realizó una colaboración entre "Itadaki High Jump" y "Busaiku" (Kis-My-Ft2), con motivo al 27 horas de Fuji TV. El tema o nombre de esta colaboración entre kisumai y los jump fue el siguiente: "Un hombre que puede resolver grandes problemas es cool". Inoo formó parte del comité de 27 horas TV. El 27 de Julio liberaron su 5to álbum, "DEAR", el cual vendió 141.079 copias en su primer día y 258.000 en su primera semana superando, con diferencia, sus anteriores álbumes. "DEAR" ocupo el 1er puesto del ranking Oricon y fue clasificado como álbum platino. El 28 del mismo mes, en Osaka, comenzó su Live Tour titulado "DEAR". Hey! Say JUMP despedirá el año con 3 conciertos en el "Tokyo Dome" '''los días 29, 30 y 31 de diciembre. ' El 26 de Octubre su 17º single "'Fantastic Time'" sale a la venta. La canción fue el tema de apertura del anime "'Time Bokan 24'". Vendió 154.274 copias en su primer dia, liderando así la lista Oricon. Este es su single mas vendido hasta la fecha. Con la salida de "'Fantastic Time'", sumando "'Maji SUNSHINE'" y "'DEAR'", JUMP a llegado, por primera vez, al '''Millón' de copias vendidas en un año, mas específicamente 1.026.742 copias. A esto aun debe sumarse su próximo single, "Give me Love", próximamente a salir en Diciembre. El 14 de diciembre salio a la venta su nuevo single "Give me Love". La canción es el tema principal del dorama "Cain and Abel" protagonizada por Ryosuke. El sencillo vendió 135.155 copias en su primer día, y 247,605 su primera semana, posicionándose en el primer puesto de la lista Oricon. 2017: 10th Aniversario El 22 de Febrero JUMP libero su décimo-noveno single "OVER THE TOP", al igual que "Fantastic Time", este seria la canción de apertura de la segunda temporada del anime "Time Bokan 24". El single vendió 146.856 copias en su primer día y 283,090 en su primera semana liderando la lista Oricon por una semana entera. Este es su single mas vendido hasta la fecha desde "Maji SUNSHINE". ' Con la salida de '"OVER THE TOP", JUMP ha vendido mas de 6 Millones de copias desde su single debut hasta el momento. El 3 de julio salio a la venta "Precious Girl/Are you there?" 'vendiendo 143,249 copias en su primer día liderando la lista Oricon y Billboard Japan. La canción "Are you there?" es interpretada por la nueva unidad "'AYT" compuesta por Daiki, Hikaru y Yuya, y es el tema de apertura del drama que protagonizan, "Koshoku Robot". El 26 de julio JUMP saco un álbum especial por su 10th aniversario titulado "Hey! Say! JUMP 2007-2017 I/O", 'las cuales contienen todas las canciones de sus singles desde su debut hasta el momento. El álbum obtuvo el primer puesto en la lista Oricon vendiendo 297,141 copias en su primera semana, siendo hasta ahora su álbum mas vendido, y ocupa el 9no puesto en los discos mas vendidos en Japón del 2017. El 20 de diciembre de 2017 sacaron un nuevo single llamado "'White Love", que presentaba a los chicos en un escenario nevado pero a la vez solitario, hablando de la chica a la que ellos anhelan. '2018: ''Single Mae wo Muke. Hiatus de Okamoto Keito. El 14 de febrero sacaron otro single llamado "'''Mae Wo Muke", en el que se puede ver como en otros videos al lado juguetón y travieso de los chicos, todos en una habitación similar a la de un karaoke y vestidos de trajes brillantes. Este último single ha sido utilizado como tema principal de Momikeshite Fuyu , dorama en el que aparece Yamada Ryosuke como protagonista. En junio el grupo anunció, a través de un mensaje de video a su club de fans, que Okamoto Keito planea tener un descanso para estudiar en los Estados Unidos. Okamoto asistirá a la Academia Estadounidense de Arte Dramático a partir de septiembre, la cual se encuentra en la ciudad de Nueva York. El grupo lanzará su 23 ° single "COSMIC ☆ HUMAN" el 1 de agosto. Okamoto participará en la promoción del single; sin embargo, no participará en ninguna gira planificada para finales de este año. Okamoto planea regresar al grupo luego de completar sus estudios. Integrantes thumb|center|550px De izquierda a derecha: Kota, Yuri, Yuya, Ryosuke, Yuto, Daiki, Kei, Hikaru *Yabu Kota *Takaki Yuya *Inoo Kei *Yaotome Hikaru *Arioka Daiki *Yamada Ryosuke *Nakajima Yuto *Chinen Yuri Miembros Inactivos *Okamoto Keito (estudios en EEUU) Ex-Miembros: *Morimoto Ryutaro'' '' Discografía ''Hey! Say! 7 Hey! Say! JUMP '''Singles' 'Album' 'Best Álbum' 'DVD Single' 'DVD's' ''Sensations Sensations A motivo de la película protagonizada por Yamada Ryosuke, Assassination Classroom, a inicios del 2015 Hey! Say JUMP forma un nuevo grupo conocido como '''Sensations', que estarían a cargo del tema principal del live-action. El 18 de marzo del 2015 es liberado el DVD single "Koro Sensations" (殺せんせーションズ) quedando primero en la lista Oricon. Luego del primer éxito, el grupo vuelve a reaparecer para la secuela Assassination Classroom: Graduation, encargándose nuevamente del tema principal de la película. El día 23 de marzo del 2016 sale a la venta "Sayonara Sensations" (さよならセンセーション), quedando otra vez primero en Oricon (tanto el primer día como la primera semana, con reiteradas apariciones entre los "50 DVD's mas vendidos). Este seria el ultimo single de Sensations, pero podrían hacer otra aparición especial en algún concierto de JUMP (como se vio en "JUMPing CARnival"). Descripción del Grupo:'''Enviaron a 9 chicos misteriosos para asesinar a Koro-sensei pero fracasaron en su misión y a causa de ello, se les impuso un "duro castigo". Para promocionar la película y conseguir que alcance un éxito total, se tuvieron que convertir en '''Sensations, una nueva unidad fundada bajo las órdenes del productor, Koro-sensei. Ahora ellos son: * Commander (コマンダー) : Yamada Ryosuke * Doctor (ドクター) : Chinen Yuri * Bullet (バレット) : Nakajima Yuto * SHINOBI : Okamoto Keito * Falcon Jr. (ファルコンJr.) : Arioka Daiki * Rapid Fire (ラピッドファイヤー) : Takaki Yuya * Geek (ギーク) : Inoo Kei * Sonic Hunter (ソニックハンター) : Yaotome Hikaru * Scope (スコープ) : Yabu Kota Conciertos/Tour's *'JOHNNYS'Jr. Hey Say 07 in YOKOHAMA ARENA' (segunda parte, 24 de septiembre del 2007) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! in Tokyo Dome' (22 de diciembre del 2007) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2008' (Del 04 de abril, al 06 de mayo del 2008) *'SUMMARY 2008' (Del 02 de agosto al 31, con una presentación especial el 29, y del 01 al 05 de septiembre re-add performance) *'Hey! Say! Jump-ing Tour '08-'09' (Del 20 de diciembre del 2008, al 05 de enero del 2009) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Spring Concert 2009' (Del 21 de marzo al 25, Hey! Say! 7 – y del 31 de marzo al 04 de mayo, Hey! Say! JUMP) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Summer Concert 2009 TENGOKU '(Del 23 de julio, al 27 de agosto) *'Hey! Say! JUMP TENGOKU DOME Nani ga okoru ka wakaranai!?' Tokyo Dome'' ''(13 de septiembre del 2009) *'Hey! Say! JUMP WINTER CONCERT 09-10' (Del 19 de diciembre del 2009, al 06 de enero del 2010) *'Hey! Say! 2010 TEN JUMP '(Del 02 de abril, al 16 de mayo) *'SUMMARY 2010' (Del 19 de julio, al 29 de agosto) *'Hey! Say! JUMP ｢Arigatou｣ ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ WINTER CONCERT 2010-2011' (Del 25 de diciembre del 2010, al 16 de enero del 2011) *'Hey! Say! JUMP& 「Yūki 100%」Zenkoku Tsuā '(Del 10 de abril, al 29 de mayo) *'SUMMARY 2011' (Del 07 de agosto, al 11 de septiembre) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Sayonara natsuyasumi! SUMMARY Special' (Del 18 de septiembre al 25) *'Hey! Say! JUMP New Year Concert '(Del 02 de enero, al 07 del 2012) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Tōhoku Special Events' (25 de abril) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Asia First Tour 2012 '(Del 03 de mayo, al 05 de agosto) *'Hey! Say! JUMP TOUR 2012' (Del 08 de julio, al 23 de septiembre) *'Johnny's WORLD in Tokyo Dome, Osaka Dome' (16 de marzo en Tokyo, 31 de marzo del 2013 en Osaka) *H'ey! Say! JUMP Zenkoku e JUMP Tour 2013' (del 13 de abril, al 23 de agosto del 2013) *'Live With Me in Tokyo Dome '(sábado 10, y domingo 11 de mayo del 2014) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Live Tour Smart '(del 2 de agosto al 13 de octubre del 2014) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Live Tour 2015 JUMPing CARnival '(del''' 25 de julio al 12 de octubre del 2015) *'Hey! Say! JUMP Osaka Dome Coutdown Concert 2015-2016 '(30 y 31 de diciembre del 2015) *'''Hey! Say! JUMP Live Tour 2016 DEAR. (Del 28 de julio, al 03 de noviembre) *'Hey! Say! JUMP I/Oth Anniversary Tour 2017-2018' *'Hey! Say! JUMP Live Tour SENSE or LOVE 2018-2019' Temas para Dramas Hey! Say! JUMP *''Fanfare! para Semi Otoko (2019) *''Ai Dake ga Subete - What do you want? ''para Kaseifu no Mitazono 3 (2019) *''Lucky-Unlucky ''para Atama ni Kitemo Aho towa Tatakauna! (2019) *''COSMIC☆HUMAN para Tokyo Alien Bros (2018) *''Mae wo Muke'' para Momikeshite Fuyu (2018) *''Give me Love'' para Cain to Abel (2016) *''Asu e no YELL'' para Suikyuu Yankees (2014) *''Weekender'' para Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (2014) *''AinoArika para Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen (2014) *''Ride With Me para Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Prison Cram School Case (2014) *''Hana egao'' para Sprout (2012) *''Super Delicate'' para Risou no Musuko (2012) *''Hitomi no Screen'' para Hidarime Tantei EYE (2010) *''Memories'' para Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (2009) *''Mayonaka no Shadow Boy'' para Scrap Teacher (2008) *''Namida-kun Sayonara'' para Sensei wa Erai! (2008) 'Sub-unidades' *''Are you there?'' para Koshoku Robot (2017) por A.Y.T (Arioka Daiki , Yaotome Hikaru , Takaki Yuya ) Temas para Películas''' *''White love'' para Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Janai (2017) Temas para Series Animadas '''Hey! Say! JUMP *''OVER THE TOP'' para Time Bokan 24 (2017) *''Fantastic Time'' para Time Bokan 24 (2016) *''Yume Iro'' para Nintama Rantaro (2009) Hey Say 7! (temporal) *''Bon Bon'' para Lovely Complex (2007) *''Hey say!'' para Lovely Complex (2007) Programas de TV Propios * Bakushō 100-bu terebi! Heisei famirīzu (de octubre del 2007 a marzo del 2008. Yamada, Nakajima y Morimoto) * Ganbarenippon! W-hai barē de janpu - Yakushki kagai jubio (por la Copa Mundial de Voleibol) * Hi! Hey! Say! (del 03/11/2007 al 26/09/2009. Yaotome, Yabu) * Toki kūkan ☆ sedai batoru Shōwa × Heisei shō wa heisei (del 06/04/2008 al 29/03/2009. Yamada, Nakajima y Morimoto) * Ganbarenippon! Pekin e janpu・Yakushki kagai jubio Shūchū kōgi (por un Torneo de Voleibol) * Shūmatsu YY JUMPing (del 10/19/2009 al 26/03/2011. Yaotome, Yabu) * Shōnen Club (desde el 08/04/2011 hasta el 26/03/2014. Se turnaban en grupos de 3 para ser MC, que se cambiaban cada dos meses.) * Yan Yan JUMP (16/04/2011 al 30/06/2013, junto a Jonny's Jr.) * Little Tokyo Life (08/10/2014 - actualidad, junto a Johnny's WEST) * Itadaki High JUMP (08/07/2015 - actualidad) Programas únicos * Itadaki SUPER High JUMP (30/12/2015 - 26/05/2016, otra posible emisión en el futuro) * Heisei Time JUMP (22/08/2015 - 29/11/2015 - 15/01/2016, otra posible emisión en el futuro) Programas especiales * 24 Hour TV~38~Love Saves the Earth~ (22/08/2015, como presentadores principales junto a V6) Como invitados * SMAPxSMAP * MTV Taiwan (21/08/2012) * School Kakumei * LIVE MONSTER (22/12/2013) * VS Arashi Apariciones regulares * Shōnen Club (2007 - 2013) * Shōnen Club PREMIUM * FNS Kayō-sai (desde que se inicio el programa 2007 han participado todos los años, a exepcion del 2009 al 2011 ya que no fue emitido) * Music Station (13/05/2016) * The Music Day (04/07/2015) * Mezamashi (VTR) * Zip! (VTR) * Ousama no Brunch (VTR, 20/02/2010 - 22/06/2013) * Hayadoki (VTR, 22/06/2015) Participativos * Zeus (junto a otros grupos de la Johnny's, 09/04/2015, 11/02/2016, 24/11/2016 - otra posible emisión en el futuro) Para los individuales, por favor visitar las paginas de cada miembro. Programas de Radio * Hey! Say! 7 Ultra POWER * Hey! Say! 7 Ultra JUMP (actualidad) * JUMP da Baby (2014 - actualidad, Arioka, Takaki) * Rajira Saturday (actualidad - Inoo, Yaotome) Temas para anuncios * Precious Girl para Kose Cosmeport "Fortune" (2017) * Eternal ''para Kose Cosmetics (2016) * ''Ai no Shubiduba ''para Bourbon (2016) * ''MAJI Sunshine para Kose Cosmetics port "Sun Cut" (2016) * Kimi Attraction para Kose Cosmetics port "SOFTYMO" (2015) * Kira Kira Hikare para Vermont Curry "Hausushokuhin" (2015) * Chau# para Bourbon "Almond Caramel Popcorn" (2015) * Oh! My Jelly! Bokura wa OK? (Hey! Say! 7) para Bourbon "Jelly Series" (2014) * Aisuraba Motto Happy Life para Vermont Curry "Hausushokuhin" (2014) * Come On a My House para Vermont Curry "Hausushokuhin" (2013) Anuncios Wii * DECA SPORTA (Hey! Say! JUMP) * Wii DECA SPORTA2 (Hey! Say! BEST) * Wii Hatarakuhito (Yaotome, Takaki, Inoo) Hausushokuhin * Ozack (Hey! Say! BEST) * Valmond Curry (Hey! Say! JUMP, actualidad) Lotte * Ghana (Hey! Say! 7) * Fruitio (Hey! Say! 7) * Fruitio sukasshu (Hey! Say! 7) Burubon * Jelly Series (Hey! Say! 7) * Almondrush (Hey! Say! 7) * Furuji ~era (Hey! Say! 7) * Jaga choko (Hey! Say! 7) * Almond Caramel Popcorn (Hey! Say! JUMP) Kose Cosmetics port * SOFTYMO (Hey! Say! JUMP) * Sun cut (Hey! Say! JUMP) Seven - Eleven * Seven - Eleven Fair (Hey! Say! JUMP) Eventos * Tokyo Dome City tentō-shiki (reunión de apretón de manos) (11 de noviembre del 2009) - Yamada, Chinen, Arioka. * Johnny's Senbatsu dai Undōkai (13 de diciembre del 2009) - equipo blanco: Yamada, Chinen. Equipo rojo: Nakajima, Morimoto, Okamoto, Arioka, Takagi, Inoo, Yaotome. (ausente: Yabu) * Chō gōka Toshikoshi nama Utagassen (31 diciembre 2009 al 01 enero 2010, año nuevo) - Hey! Say! 7, Hey! Say! BEST (eizō shutsuen) * Marching J (del 01 de abril al 03 del 2011, Yoyogitaiikukan) * Torneo de Béisbol Johnny's 2011 - J-White: Yamada (capitán), Yaotome, Takaki, Nakajima. J-red: Chinen (capitán), Okamoto, Arioka, Yabu. (ausente: Inoo) * Johnny's Countdown 2011 (31 diciembre 2010 al 01 enero 2011, Tokyo Dome - año nuevo) * Johnny's Countdown 2012 (31 diciembre 2011 al 01 enero 2012, Tokyo Dome - año nuevo) * Johnny's Countdown 2013 (31 diciembre 2012 al 01 enero 2013, Tokyo Dome - año nuevo) * Johnny's Countdown 2014 (31 diciembre 2013 al 01 enero 2014, Tokyo Dome - año nuevo) * Johnny's Countdown 2015 (31 diciembre 2014 al 01 enero 2015, Tokyo Dome - año nuevo, este fue mas bien un homenaje para uno de los grandes de la JE "Matchy-san") * Arashi no wakuwaku gakkō 2015 ~ Nihon ga motto tanoshiku naru shiki no jugyō ~(del 06 de junio al 28 de junio del 2015. En Kyocera Dome de Osaka, y en Tokyo Dome). En este evento fueron los "alumnos", mientras que Arashi los "profesores". * Johnny's Countdown 2016 (31 diciembre 2015 al 01 enero 2016, el grupo llevo a cabo su primer Countdown en solitario en Osaka Dome, pero aun así los trasmitieron en vivo a Tokyo Dome) * "Tokyo Dome ni zen'in shūgō” min'na ni sankyū! Torneo de Béisbol Johnny's (13 de abril del 2016) - ausente Inoo. Book's Photo album * Hey! Say! JUMP, First Photo Album (21/11/2009) Manga * Wai wai ~tsu☆Hey! Say! JUMP (Volumen I, 01/06/2010) * Wai wai ~tsu☆Hey! Say! JUMP (Volumen II, 28/04/2011) * Wai wai ~tsu☆Hey! Say! JUMP (Volumen III, 27/12/2012) * Wai wai ~tsu☆Hey! Say! JUMP (Volumen IV, 25/07/2015) * Wai wai ~tsu☆Hey! Say! JUMP (Volumen V, 28/11/2015 - aun en emisión) Curiosidades * De todos los grupos en la JE, es el que tiene mas miembros, "9" (inicialmente con "10") * Para su concierto inicial el 22/12/2007 titulado Hey! Say! JUMP Debut & First Concert Ikinari! In Tokyo Dome, se convirtieron en el grupo mas joven en realizar un concierto en el Tokyo Dome con una edad promedio de 15, 7 años. * Su primer concierto se llevo a cabo 38 días después de su debut. * Para cantar algunas partes de las canciones, suelen "organizarlas" por "BEST" y "7". * Todos sus productos (single's, album's, DVD's) han sido lanzados los días miércoles. (Japón) * Los miembros han admitido que no sabían si iban a funcionar como grupo, debido a sus edades y alturas diferentes, ademas de que la gran mayoría no se conocía entre si. Pero han declarado que han superado sus dificultades (2014) y son un grupo bien formado. * El único integrante que llama a todos por su nombre es Chinen. * Todos estudiaron en el mismo Instituto, a excepción de Inoo, Takaki y Keito. * Han sido alagados por sus senpai's por su sincronizado baile. * Los demás en la JE, los suelen elogiar sus por divertidas y difíciles coreografías. * Dentro de la agencia, son el cuarto grupo invicto de #1 lugares en la lista Oricon con sus sencillo (22). También se mantienen invictos en sus Album's (5) y DVD's (11). * Desde el single "Magic Power", los sub-grupos comienzan a sacar sus propias canciones en los singles (Ya que solo lo hacían en los albums). Solo Hey! Say! 7 había sacado previamente una canción, "Kagayaki Days", en su 5to sencillo "Hitomi no Screen". * Todas las canciones interpretadas por Hey! Say! BEST''' comienzan con la letra "S" (Su.Ri.Ru, Score, Spice, Speed it up, etc) * Tienen 2 canciones (Your Seed y Magic Power) que han sido las principales en las películas: Kung Fu Panda (animada), y los Pitufos. * En Marzo del 2012 tuvieron su primer tour por Asia, estando en Taiwan y Corea del Sur. * El único "solista" del grupo es Yamada. * Desde su Tour de conciertos: Zenkoku e JUMP Tour 2013, Hikaru dibujo a los miembros en forma "animada". Los nombres de cada uno son: Kurusuke (Yamada), Sabonen (Chinen), Yūjikku (Nakajima), Keitoru (Okamoto), Daikingu (Arioka), Yūyasēbā (Takaki), Inoteri (Inoo), Pītan (Yaotome), y Yabunbun (Yabu). A partir de ese live se usan siempre, y quienes doblan la voz de los distintos "personajes", son los mismos miembros. * Hasta el momento, el único integrante que no a participado en la composición de una canción, ni en crear la letra de una es Inoo. ("Individualmente", ya que como "grupo", todos han tenido experiencia). * Desde su gira de conciertos '''S3art, los miembros tienen un color que los representa a cada uno. Yabu: verde claro, Yuya: morado, Inoo: azul, Hikaru: amarillo, Daiki: naranja, Keito: verde oscuro, Ryosuke: rojo, Yuto: celeste y Chinen: rosa. * En el 2014, para su álbum "Smart" , se dividieron en 3 sub-unidades: Kaito y-ELLOW-voice (Takaki, Yamada Ryosuke, Hikaru), Night Style People (Chinen, Yuto, Yabu) y Aioitai (Daiki, Inoo, Keito). * En S3ART Live Tour, Hey! Say! JUMP batió dos record's en el "Yokohama Arena". El grupo supero el millón de espectadores (entre todos sus conciertos), ademas de lograrlo en el menor tiempo. * En 2015 se "forma" Sensations un grupo que "casualmente" se parece mucho a JUMP. Estos mantienen una relación senpai-kohai (aunque en realidad son ellos mismos). * Para su cuarto álbum "JUMPing CAR", volvieron a dividirse en 3''' unidades pero esta vez fueron elegidas al azar con el juego de "piedra, papel o tijera" en el programa: "Jan! Jan! kotaete!! Jan! Jan! JUMPQ" (DVD) que venia en la 2º edición limita de #Chau. Las nuevas sub-unidades jugaron entre si un juego de preguntas (sobre el grupo) y el ganador podría, por primera vez para una sub-unidad, grabar un PV. Al final los ganadores del programa fueron los de la estación azul: Yabu, Hikaru y Daiki. * A diferencia que con "S3art", desde "JUMPing CAR" las sub-unidades no llevaban nombre. Quedaron como "Hey! Say! JUMP". * Algunos de los integrantes suelen localizarse con sus GPS. * Para su quinto álbum "'''DEAR", esta vez se dividieron en 4 sub-unidades en el programa "Jan! Jan! kotaete!! Jan! Jan! JUMQ 2" (DVD) que venia en la 2º edición limita de MAJI Sunshine. Al final los vencedores resultaron los de la estación verde: Yabu, Yuto y Yuya. * Hasta el momento el único miembro que a participado en todos los PV's de las sub-unidades es Yabu. * En la actualidad, el único PV en el que participan Johnny's Jr. es "MAJI Sunshine". * La coreografía para "Fantastic Time" es la mas complicada y elaborada hasta el momento. * En su vigésimo segundo single "Mae wo Muke", se incluye una canción única titulada Be my Valentine. Es una canción "regalo de vuelta" (por el tema de que en Japón son las chicas quienes regalan chocolate a los chicos en San Valentín, como parte del "White Day") que cuenta 9 historias entrelazadas sobre cada miembro. * Por primera vez, el grupo sacará 2 singles consecutivos: Lucky-Unlucky / Oh! My Darling que será liberado el día 22 de mayo, además de Ai Dake ga Subete - What do yo want? que saldrá a la venta una semana después, el día 29 del mismo mes. * El 19 de mayo, Johnny's Entertainment da un comunicado oficial sobre la cancelación del tour de verano de Hey! Say! JUMP, debido a las reiteradas faltas de comportamiento por parte de las fans. **''"En reciente ocasiones hemos publicado en nuestra página solicitudes de buen comportamiento, los miembros también lo han hecho de forma directa, pero dado que el comportamiento que generó molestias a los usuarios de los sistemas de transportes no mejoró, se ha decidio no llevar a cabo la gira nacional de verano de este año, que se viene realizando año con año desde su debut. Es muy duro para los miembros que deseaban poder presentarse por todo el país y esperan ansiosos la reanudación de sus conciertos el próximo año. Estamos agradecidos por el apoyo de todos los fans a Hey! Say! JUMP. Todos los miembros y el personal seguirán trabajando para alegrar y compartir con los fans y crear recuerdos memorables. Nos gustaría que todos hiciéramos un esfuerzo por crear un ambiente favorable para tal meta. Agradecemos su cooperación y comprensión. Oficina Johnny's Inc. 19 de Mayo de 2019."'' *Por primera vez desde su debut, Hey! Say! JUMP no tendrá su gira de conciertos anual. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Johnny's Net) *Sitio Oficial (J-Storm) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería jumpp.jpg 2012121383059020_836_o.jpg 800px-HITOMISCREENPROMO.jpg scanned-at-12-13-2010-19-52-d985-5.jpg jump1book (92).jpg 0000d8w2.jpg 0025f.jpg Copia de Myojo1302 0001.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2007